


Простая логика

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: Простая логика [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Кристина старается не думать о том, как поступит Звездный флот в том случае, если их безумная затея увенчается успехом, как вообще выглядит их авантюра с точки зрения морали и этики. Она всего лишь медсестра, ее задача — заботиться о больном. Вот и вся ее простая логика."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простая логика

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValleryPrankS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ValleryPrankS).



> Этот фик мне очень дорог. Наверное, я еще никогда не вкладывала ни в одну работу столько себя, своих личных мыслей.  
> R (за одно единственное упоминание минета, так что не обольщайтесь )  
> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы  
> Написано по заказу и для ValleryPrankS, которая вообще-то просила гетную порнушку с Боунсом - но увы, до порнушки там еще два километра лесом xddd.

Пошла вторая неделя с того момента, как Джеймса Кирка ввели в состояние искусственной комы, достав из криокамеры. Он жив — и это медицинское чудо. Десять дней назад большая часть клеток его костного мозга была убита, а 70 процентов жизненно важных тканей деформировалось и погибло. Функции многих органов до сих пор не восстановились — почки на диализе, легкие отказываются работать самостоятельно, — но кровь Хана продолжает делать свое дело, а значит, им остается только ждать. Ждать и уповать на пресловутое чудо.  
  
Кристина отчаянно надеется, что организм Кирка сумеет справиться. Что когда он придет в сознание... Господи, что он хотя бы придет в это самое сознание. Вопреки законам природы и логике вещей — нынче та не в фаворитах. Коммандер Спок — и тот едва ли сейчас большой ее поклонник: торчит в лазарете каждую свободную от совещаний минуту. Не то чтобы руководство Звездного флота оставляло ему много свободного времени, но и отпущенного оказалось достаточно, чтобы медперсонал больницы к нему привык и перестал обращать внимание на неподвижную фигуру в углу комнаты. Кристина не знает, как коммандер примиряет присущую его натуре логику со своими действиями, но не похоже, чтобы его терзали сомнения, и он явно там, где хочет находиться.  
  
А может, логика здесь вовсе ни при чем, ведь в том, что они пытаются сотворить — в тайне от общественности, при весьма сомнительной поддержке со стороны флота, — нет ни черта логичного. Может, они не спасители — преступники, и их моральный компас заклинило на неверной отметке. Кто они такие, чтобы решать, кому жить, а кому — нет? У них в руках универсальное лекарство от всех болезней — правда, с неизученными побочными эффектами, но на данном этапе кого это волнует? — лекарство, которое никогда не станет общедоступным. Вся информация о нем строго засекречена, каждый из них подписал кипу бумаг о неразглашении. Все верно: огласка немыслима, ее последствия даже по приблизительным прогнозам ужасают. Использование сыворотки крови суперчеловека — огромный риск, и если хоть кому-то станет известно, что Кирк был мертв...  
  
Кристина думает о миллионах безнадежно больных, которым хватило бы нескольких капель генномодифицированной крови, и о тех миллиардах людей, что заплатят за их исцеление. Люди не меняются, как ни горько признавать это. Три века назад тщеславие ученых и амбиции правительств привели к евгеническим войнам и уничтожению почти 35 миллионов человек, не говоря уж о последовавшей за этим Третьей Мировой. А сейчас честолюбие одного военнокомандующего едва не развязало галактическую войну. Кристина старается не думать о том, как поступит Звездный флот в том случае, если их безумная затея увенчается успехом, как вообще выглядит их авантюра с точки зрения морали и этики. Она всего лишь медсестра, ее задача — заботиться о больном. Вот и вся ее простая логика.  
  
Кристина смотрит на белое, словно мел, лицо Кирка: веки припухли от лекарств, слегка приоткрытые губы потрескались, на скулах цветёт лихорадочный румянец. Она вспоминает, как эти самые губы кривились в дерзкой небрежной улыбке, — и сердце невольно сжимается. Взгляд на монитор: температура значительно выше нормы, но все же ниже, чем в первые дни. Положительная динамика — единогласно признает консилиум докторов. "Чертово везение", — цедит сквозь зубы Маккой, трижды в день собственноручно собирая кровь на анализы.  
  
Кристина убеждена: если кто и способен воскреснуть из мертвых, так это Джим Кирк. Уж он-то никогда не признавал безвыигрышные сценарии. Они не говорят о "смерти" Кирка, о вычеркнутых из его жизни двадцати минутах — случившееся сложно уложить в голове, это слишком за гранью даже для них, ученых и врачей. Следить за показаниями мониторов, сопоставлять данные анализов и проб, чертить диаграммы, выстраивать графики, измерять сердечный ритм — раз за разом, отключив эмоции, убедив себя, что это очередная рутинная проверка.  
  
Леонард практически живет в лазарете. Лично следит за малейшими манипуляциями, производимыми с телом друга. Телом — Кристина сбивается с мысли. Нельзя так думать о живом человеке, но она видела, каким он был, когда его доставали из криокапсулы. Мертв. Мертвмертвмертв. Однажды такое случится и с ней.  
  
Кристина не первый год в медицине, она повидала немало мертвецов — стариков, жертв несчастных случаев, тех, кто потерял волю к жизни, чья жизнедеятельность поддерживалась лишь аппаратами. Некогда деятельные, честолюбивые, энергичные, они были искалечены взрывами, радиацией, инопланетным воздействием — космосом. За годы службы во флоте поневоле обзаведешься толстой кожей — иначе и делать тут нечего. Страх не лучшее подспорье для врача, чьи руки должны быть тверды, а разум — кристально ясен. И все же не каждый день доводится ухаживать за тем, с кем была близка. Хотя "близка" — слишком громкое слово. Случилось кое-что пару раз. Такие, как она, "случались" у Кирка регулярно.  
  
Не думать об этом. Не здесь. Не сейчас.  
  
Она не вспоминала о Кирке больше года — упрямо, целенаправленно. С тех пор, как отказалась от назначения на «Энтерпрайз» — флагман флота, мечту каждого выпускника. Глупо, конечно, но тогда ей казалось, что она его, его наказывает. Глупо вдвойне. Старательно игнорировала любые упоминания о нем — хотя кого она обманывает? Самый молодой капитан звездолета, победитель Нерона, герой всей галактики.  
  
И вот оно как повернулось.  
  
Жизнь калечит, калечит их всех безжалостно. Не делает лучше, не делает краше, награждает цинизмом, заковывает сердца в броню. Кристина смотрит на Кирка, закусив губу, и гадает, осталось ли еще там, под пеленой лекарств и переплетением трубок и датчиков, хоть что-то от того Кирка — Джимми, Джимми, — которого она знала. Осталось ли хоть что-то в ней самой.  
  
Она думает о том, каким его знали Маккой и коммандер Спок, каким Кирк был для них. Что заставляло их сидеть дни напролёт у его постели? Чем он заслужил? Не наглостью же и обаянием. Коммандер не похож на того, кто может потерять голову от смазливой мордашки. Хотя что ей о нем известно, в самом-то деле?  
  
О чем думает Маккой, Кристина не знает. Молится ли богу, рассчитывает на удачу или на бычье упрямство Кирка, уповает на силу молодого организма? Что делать прагматичному разуму, когда наука блуждает впотьмах, а медицина бессильна? Спросите коммандера Спока, он должен знать.  
  
— Кристина, — она вскидывается от неожиданности и оборачивается. Маккой стоит в дверях, устало опираясь на дверной косяк. Осунувшееся от бессонных ночей лицо кажется почти серым в тусклом свете электрических ламп, у напряженных губ собрались морщинки. Тяжелый взгляд скользит по палате, оценивая обстановку: грудь Кирка мерно вздымается под тонкой простыней; в углу на привычном месте коммандер — ровная спина, едва заметное движение ресниц, лицо словно высечено из камня; приборы исправно светятся разноцветными лампочками; сама Кристина нервно сжимает в руках погасший падд. Глаза Маккоя останавливаются где-то в районе ее живота. Кристина скашивает глаза вниз, невольно тянется разгладить несуществующие складки на форменном платье, сглатывает, вопросительно смотрит на доктора. — Ваша смена давно закончилась. Вам стоит отдохнуть, — Маккой поджимает губы и проходит в комнату.  
  
Бегло взглянуть на мониторы, коснуться пальцами бледного запястья — недоверие доктора показаниям медицинских сканеров вызывает у Кристины внутреннюю улыбку, — отсчитать пульс. Уже вошедшая в привычку последовательность действий, он едва ли задумывается о них. Видимо, результат удовлетворяет его, потому что плечи Маккоя слегка расслабляются, и он, наконец, позволяет себе посмотреть Кристине в глаза.  
  
— Это не медицина, а форменное безумие. Туземные ритуальные танцы со смертью. Боюсь, эти пляски не выдержать без доброй порции здорового сна... или хорошего глотка андорианского бренди, — он качает головой и машет на нее рукой. — Кыш. И чтобы я не видел вас здесь как минимум до гамма-смены. То есть, — он тихо чертыхается себе под нос, — до...  
  
— Профессиональная деформация, — Кристина робко улыбается и поясняет в ответ на недоуменный взгляд: — Сама никак не привыкну к земному времени — меряю все по привычке сменами.  
  
Маккой кивает.  
  
— Немудрено. Выкинули людей в космос в консервной банке — неудивительно, что у них мозги встали набекрень, — он невольно косится в сторону Спока, но никак не комментирует его молчаливое присутствие.  
  
В первые дни Леонард был куда разговорчивее на этот счет. Впрочем, эффект оставался неизменным: Кристина нервно хихикала — давали знать напряжение и стресс, — коммандер же и ухом не вел. Казалось, все внимание, все силы его нечеловечески эффективного организма сконцентрировались в остановившемся взгляде, направленном на опутанную проводами и датчиками неподвижную фигуру на белых простынях. Поначалу этот взгляд пугал Кристину до дрожи. Ей не доводилось встречать коммандера раньше, она понятия не имела, чего ждать от вулканца и в здравом рассудке — что уж говорить о том, кто явно был не в себе, хоть по вулканским меркам, хоть по человеческим. Со временем Кристина привыкла, перестала дергаться от каждого звука, ожидая неминуемого срыва. Иногда, второпях перекусив между сменами, по-быстрому реплицировала что-нибудь и для второго своего "пациента", хотя официально коммандер таковым не являлся, — но тот ни разу не притронулся к еде. Едва ли дело было в неудачном выборе продуктов: Кристина прекрасно разбиралась в диетических привычках всех официально числившихся в составе федерации рас и видов. Оставалось надеяться, что коммандер, как и она, успевает перехватывать на ходу, пока мечется между госпиталем и штабом. Надежда была слабой. Практически нулевой, честно говоря.  
  
— Я бы предпочла второе, — неожиданно для самой себя говорит Кристина и бросает на Маккоя смущенный взгляд. Тот хмурится, явно сбитый с толку. — Я все равно не усну, — торопливо добавляет она. — Снова буду рыться в архивах и думать, а вдруг в мое отсутствие наступил кризис. Вы знаете, как это бывает... — она облизывает губы. — Я бы не отказалась от бренди. И хорошей компании.  
  
Кристина сама не верит собственной смелости, но ее несет, и в любом случае, уже слишком поздно брать слова обратно. Маккой молчит, на лбу образовалась задумчивая складка. Кристина расстроенно прикусывает губу: черт, кто тянул ее за язык. Здесь и сейчас не место и не время. Глупая маленькая дурочка.  
  
Взгляд Маккоя опасливо-недоверчивый, словно он не уверен, что правильно понял, но тут сложно понять неправильно. Последние десять дней измотали их обоих, они едва держатся на ногах от усталости. Кристина уже не помнит, когда принимала душ; кажется, каждая ее мысль так или иначе связана с Кирком, хотя самоуверенный ублюдок — последний, о ком ей хочется думать. В идеальном мире она бы не видела его еще лет пятьдесят, а может и дольше, и плакать не стала бы, это точно. Но этот мир какой угодно, только не идеальный. И трижды в день она меняет под Кирком судно, протирает бесчувственное тело и снимает показания с датчиков — расположение лампочек уже отпечаталось на сетчатке глаз. Она почти не спит, ест, когда придется, а еще этот липкий страх, эта проклятая, довлеющая над всеми ними неуверенность: а что, если... Крамольные мысли, от которых только тошно.  
  
Едва ли они сейчас в здравом рассудке. По-хорошему, им обоим нужна консультация психолога, и не одна. Уж Маккою — точно. Как его вообще допустили до пациента? Как его могли не допустить? Видимо, привилегия Кирка ломать все существующие правила распространяется и на его друзей. Распространяется ли она и на Кристину?  
  
Официально она числится среди сотрудников госпиталя. Неофициально — приставлена в помощники к доктору Маккою, который в сотрудниках как раз и не состоит, хотя и превосходит по рангу непосредственное начальство Кристины. Значит ли это, что теперь она его подчиненная? Будет ли проведенный в его компании вечер нарушением субординации?  
  
Ее взгляд падает на руки Маккоя — крупные широкие ладони и уверенные пальцы, смуглые запястья выглядывают из-под слегка закатанных рукавов больничного халата. Она видела эти руки в деле: экономные движения, мягкое скольжение подушечек по ручке лазера, аккуратные ровные надрезы. Она видела, как эти руки сжимаются в кулаки от отчаянья, как с силой надавливают на кнопки трикодера, грозя раздавить хрупкое устройство, как бережно ощупывают ребра Кирка, проверяя реакцию кожи на нажатие. Кристина представляет их на собственном теле — жадные, требовательные, настойчивые. Ласковые. Умные руки хирурга.  
  
Кристина сглатывает. У нее давно никого не было — и речь даже не о сексе, а о чем-то таком нормальном, человеческом, со свиданиями и робкими надеждами. Просто — теплое надежное плечо, уверенность в том, что кто-то поддержит, утешит, что кому-то по форме вроде как положено и выслушать, и приласкать.  
  
После Академии не хотелось ни отношений, ни, тем более, бессмысленного перепиха. Были те, с кем приятно выпить чашечку кофе, и те, кто мог, как и она, разговаривать о ксенобиологии часами. Вот они и разговаривали: торчали сутками в лабораториях, наблюдали за ходом экспериментов, даже умудрились прорваться на семинар ведущего генетика Федерации, куда энсинам по определению путь заказан. До большего как-то не доходило.  
  
Потом был Кевин, не имевший к флоту ни малейшего отношения. Рядом с ним Кристина чувствовала себя инопланетянкой. Все-таки Академия хорошо ломала картину мира, затачивая их всех под себя. На единственном свидании они с Кевином много целовались, а после он лапал ее под юбкой. Кристина тогда пришла после сдвоенной смены, в голове было гулко, а на душе скребли кошки: в штабе рассматривали дело капитана Уотса, оставшегося после столкновения с клингонами без рук и с культей ноги. Ему присудили все полагавшиеся медали, сказали пару громких слов об исполненном долге — и быстренько списали на дальнюю базу в четвертом квадранте. Непригоден для службы. Не нужен. Не нужен. Остался со своей трагедией один на один.  
  
Их всех ожидало то же. Тех, кому повезет пережить космос.  
  
От этих мыслей становилось тошно. Кристина чувствовала, что если не сможет переключиться, то просто махнет на все рукой и уйдет из флота. Тогда и раздался звонок от Кевина с предложением встретиться.  
  
Стоило ей взять в рот, парень кончил через минуту. Довольно улыбнулся, помял ее сиськи - и был таков. Вот и весь секс.  
  
Джимми ворвался в ее жизнь ураганом, глотком свежего воздуха, от которого так чудесно кружится голова, а на душе становится светло и пряно, — и так же быстро исчез. Только и осталось, что горькое послевкусие. Его самоуверенное лицо с непривычно серьезными глазами смотрело на нее с разворотов всех газет — и каждый раз что-то внутри болезненно сжималось. Надо же, зацепил, паршивец, все-таки зацепил.  
  
Он ничего ей не обещал. Глупо было на что-то рассчитывать. Но все мы всегда рассчитываем на что-то, даже если в этом и самой себе-то признаться стыдно.  
  
Она поклялась, что в жизни не окажется с ним в одной комнате, если на то будет её воля.  
  
Ну-ну. Хочешь насмешить Бога — расскажи ему о своих планах.  
  
И вот она здесь. Ирония судьбы, не иначе.  
  
Кристина слышала, что Маккой был женат, но в базе Звездного флота он значился свободным — значит, разведен. Она сама не знает, почему это имеет значение, но всё же имеет. Ей не нужны отношения, господи помилуй, но хочется честности — с собой и с другими. Иначе неизбежно возникнет чувство гадливости, а этого добра ей и так хватает.  
  
Едва ли у Маккоя сейчас кто-то есть. С тех пор, как тело Кирка под конвоем и с соблюдением всяческой секретности доставили в госпиталь, доктор не покидал здания ни разу. Спал в комнате отдыха (в те моменты, когда усталость все-таки брала свое, и он просто проваливался в беспамятство), ел в местной столовой (хотя Кристина не раз находила в лаборатории позабытую пластиковую тарелку с недоеденным сэндвичем или едва надкусанным яблоком), вел переговоры исключительно по интеркому и внутренней сети флота. Он буквально поселился в больнице. Не то чтобы Кристина жаловалась: с ним было приятно работать и еще приятнее — смотреть, как работает он. Или просто смотреть. Мужественное лицо, чувственные губы, хищно вырезанные ноздри и общая аура уверенности, исходившая от него, — тут есть от чего потерять голову.  
  
Кристина голову терять не собирается. Но ей одиноко, и ему тоже. И, в конце концов, почему бы и нет?  
  
Кристина неловко улыбается и приподнимает бровь — уголок рта Леонарда предательски ползет вверх, и в глазах вспыхивают искорки первого интереса.  
  
— Не уверен, что я сейчас лучшая компания.  
  
Его слова — чистое кокетство; он снова отворачивается к Кирку, но во всех движениях, привычных и по-прежнему экономных, сквозит какая-то рассеянность, спина напряжена, а взгляд то и дело обращается к ней. Маккой торопливо просматривает историю показаний за ночь, смуглые пальцы уверенно активируют панель задач, пробегают по сенсорным кнопкам, внося небольшие коррективы. Все — на автопилоте. Кристина стоит и молча наблюдает за его манипуляциями.  
  
Наконец компьютер сигналит об окончании подстройки, и Леонард закрывает панель ввода данных. Окидывает пациента — своего друга — беглым взглядом, на секунду прикрывает глаза, тихо выдыхает и оборачивается к Кристине.  
  
— А может, это все же не такая плохая идея, — он криво усмехается и шагает к выходу, подавая ей знак следовать за ним. Кристина только закатывает глаза. Машинально расправив на кровати слегка задравшийся край одеяла, она аккуратно опускает падд на прикроватную тумбочку и, не оглядываясь, выходит из комнаты. Если повезет, в ближайшую пару часов он ей не понадобится.  
  
Если повезет, в ближайшую пару часов она будет думать не о Джиме Кирке, а о гораздо более приятных вещах.  
  
Черт, если повезет — она вообще ни о чем не будет думать.  
  
Ей повезет.  
  


  
End


End file.
